Oops: History Repeating
by tigerlilystar
Summary: Harry & co are at Grimauld Place for the Christmas break, with the Weasleys, Remus and, of course, Sirius. He's not dead in my version. Unfortunately for Harry and a certain redhead, history is about to repeat itself. HPGW Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **_The plot to this fic is the only thing I won, the characters are all J.K.Rowling's. All hail Rowling!_

**A/N: This fic is supposed to be a replica of "To See Is NOT To Gape" only with a minor change in characters, so do not be surprised if you find similarities between the two, it's meant to be.**

**Enjoy!**

**& & & & & & & & & &**

It was quite the lovely day at Grimmauld Place, and the whole house was deeply asleep. Outside, the snow stopped the normal noises, and everything was peacefully white.

Harry Potter was lying in his bed, just being, well, lazy. For the first time in his life, he felt peaceful and secure. He stretched and was about to go back to sleep when he heard a screech unlike anything he had ever known. He immediately jumped out of bed, and was surprised to see his best friend, Ron Weasley, still soundly asleep.

'_Nothing new there…' _Harry thought, amused. _'Ron can sleep through an earthquake.'_

He decided to not try and wake his friend up, and instead go and check on the screeching himself. Harry grabbed his wand –just in case– then exited the room, stepping in places where the board wouldn't creak. Let me remind all of you dear readers that he only had his boxers on.

So, our young hero descended the stairs, and as the screeching grew louder, he realized it wasn't some monster, but it was a person… Singing.

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight

Harry frowned, tough he was getting amused by it. Who in the whole wizarding world could have such a…. unique –cough cough– voice… That remained to be seen.

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

_  
Then here in my room, _

_  
Dreaming about you and me_

Finally, after having walked through a corridor, he arrived in front of a room. He knew the room in question had two entrances, as only days before, as they were playing hide-and-seek, he had discovered it. Harry pushed the door open, and was relieved to see no one was in the room.

'_But then… Where's the scre--- singing coming from?' _he wondered.

At the same moment, he noticed a door that seemed to lead to a bathroom of some sort. Realizing the "singing" was coming from there, Harry started walking towards to it, and as he reached the door, he pressed his ear to it.

He didn't notice the door behind him flowing open, and a feminine form enter the room.

'Oh! Harry, is that you...?' a hesitant voice came behind him.

The wizard turned around to find himself face-to-face with none other than Ginny, dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

'Ginny? What are you doing here?' he asked, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach. You see, Ginny was looking particularly beautiful this morning, her eyes sparkling with amusement, and Harry's heart was clenching because he knew she couldn't be his… All because she was his best friend's sister.

The redhead threw him an amused look, then pointed to the door behind him 'Same as you. Any idea as to what is behind that?'

Harry shrugged, then turned back to the door 'No clue. It's weird tough…' He turned his gaze to Ginny. 'It seems as we're the only ones who heard it. Everyone else seems to be sleeping…'

'Odd…' Ginny whispered.

At that moment their conversation was interrupted by a bang. Harry started as the lights went off in the whole house, and he heard Ginny's intake of breath quite near him.

Then, a powerful rumbling started from deep down within the house, and before they could grab onto anything, both Harry and Ginny were shaken by an unknown source. In her fear, the redhead grabbed onto Harry's hand, looking for a support of some sort until the rumbling –which resembled an earthquake– ceased. Ginny was the first to loose her balance, followed by Harry after that.

Unintentionally, they found themselves rolling on the carpet, and before they could try to do something, the rumbling stopped, and the house grew quiet.

The lights came back on and Ginny was horrified to discover that not only was Harry within an inch of herself, he was on _top of her_! Not that she didn't like Harry back, but their position was terribly compromising… And his bare chest did nothing for the young girl's feeling.

'Merlin, his Quidditch sure paid off…' 

The green-eyed wizard blushed deeply, and tried to get himself off Ginny, but found it impossible to do so. His eyes were locked with the redhead's blue ones, and he couldn't have escaped the spell even if he had wanted to. Which, he didn't.

A voice in his head said _'Let's face it. You love her. Just say so and end it.'_

'But she's... She's Ron's sister!' 

_'Look at it this way,'_ the first voice said. _'She's a beauty,_ and _the girl you like. Forget about her being Ron's sister, and just go for it.'_

_'No! As much as I love Ginny... she's still my best mate's sister.'_

The redhead underneath him could, unknownst to Harry, see the battle raging in his eyes, and she smiled softly. She now had the answer to her questions. Harry didn't ask her out not because he didn't love her… But because he didn't want to cause a fight between himself and Ron.

Now that she knew very well why the wizard was hesitating, she planned to take matters in her own hands. And so, before Harry could finish his internal battle, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his.

Harry was shocked... and yet he was happy. All decision was now way out of his hands, and he was quite glad. Smiling internally, he kissed Ginny back with just as much love.

All was going swell until a door burst open and a raging voice yelled 'HARRY!' while a softer one was heard giggling.

Harry slowly pulled away from Ginny, and turned his head sideways to see his best friend, Ron Weasley, red like a tomato, like he was about ready to kill him.

Beside him was none other than Hermione, giving Harry and Ginny a fond look. Immediately, Harry realized how this must look to his friends, and felt as tough he should get off Ginny. But the thing was, he really didn't want. That, and the fact that the redhead's arms around his neck prevented them from getting up. 'Ron, listen--' Harry started calmly, but he was cut by the redhead.

'YOU TRAITOR! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU---'

'You will do nothing,' Ginny said coldly.

Harry turned a surprised look to her, but the redhead was looking at her brother. 'If you dare to lay one finger on Harry, I will personally hex you into oblivion, Ronald. Don't you think we deserve to be happy? Or are you so selfish that you would be ready to deny your friend true happiness?'

'I, that...' Ron stammered, but once more he was cut.

This time, by none other than Harry. Ginny's bravery had knocked some sense into him, and he realized that in these troubled times… He really couldn't be sure he would still be alive the day after. So why not make the most out of every day?

'Ron, mate, I'm sorry if you disagree, but what Ginny said is true,' Harry said, looking his friend straight in the eyes. 'The only way for me to be happy is with her, and through an unfortunate event, we found ourselves in this position. Now, you may want to kill me, but that'll have to wait. I want to spend the rest of the time I have left before I have to face Voldemort with Ginny, and not even you will keep me from doing that.'

Harry's and Ron's gazes collided, one soft and determined, the other raging. However, Ron's eyes turned softer when Hermione grabbed his arm. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. Ron stared at her, then at Harry and Ginny. Finally, he gave an almost imperceptible nod, then exited the room.

Hermione gave the two a smile and said 'Why don't you two, err, go back to what you were doing? I'll take care of Ron.' With that said, she turned away and left them alone, making sure to close the door behind her.

Harry turned to Ginny, a soft smile on his lips, but was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

'Ginny?' he whispered softly.

She wiped at her eyes fast, then shook her head. 'I'm just being stupid... You really…You meant what you said?' Her blue eyes bore into his green ones, trusting him with her love.

Harry nodded, his eyes never once leaving hers 'Yes. I love you, Ginny.'

She smiled back 'I love you too.' Then, she reached up and kissed him, once more.

Behind the other door leading to the room, two old Marauders high-fived each other.

'Seems to me it runs in the family,' Remus laughed.

'You're probably right, Moony. Wonder what Prongs would think of this...'

The sandy-haired wizard smiled 'He'd certainly be proud of his son...'

Sirius threw him an amused look 'I meant about our invention, Moony.'

The werewolf laughed again 'Padfoot, I took no part in this. Understood?'

Sirius smirked 'Yeah, yeah, sure. That's what you always say. But without your magic, the house wouldn't have shook.'

'Oh, and I suppose you had nothing to do in making sure the two fell on top of each other?' Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Or in making sure that they were the only ones who heard that old tape of you singing?'

Sirius gave him a sheepish look 'Nope, total coincidence.'

'But of course,' the werewolf smiled, then the two friends broke into laughter once more.

They had lost their friends, they had lost their dreams, but hope was still there. And Harry's and Ginny's love would give to the whole wizarding world a spark that had been there before... Before hell had broken loose.

& & & & & & & & & &

_Well, that's it for this oneshot, and I hope you enjoyed it. The (part) song is by Selena, one of the best singers of all time. _

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
